Treachery
by Isolationistmagi
Summary: Ostagar one shot from Loghain's perspective.


_**Treachery**_

Loghain could see the tower, and the field. But he could not see the King's army. Good, if they held position, the plan would work. His face remained expressionless as the rain poured down around them. Cauthrien stood by his side, studying the field with equal intensity. The darkspawn had yet to appear, but they were close. Neither of them needed to be a warden to realize that.

_I don't like this rain. _Cauthrien remarked. _It makes it harder to see than I'd like. _

Loghain's face remained expressionless. _There's nothing we can do about that Cauthrien, just hope The Maker favours us tonight. _The rain continued pouring down as Loghain, Cauthrien and their soldiers stood quietly in position. The air was tense, they would all feel a little better once the darkspawn had shown themselves. And if the archdemon appeared... _"Isn't that what your men are here for Duncan?"_

Loghain frowned, it would be a miracle if the King came out of this alive. Blind trust and glory searching would be that mans undoing one day. One did not simply put Cailan's amount of faith in those who had subjugated his country for a century. The Grey Wardens claimed that only they could end the blight, but Loghain had his doubt. Darkspawn could be killed by any man, so why were wardens so special? Was this even a blight? Where was the archdemon that was fabled to lead the horde?

He focused on the plan again. It would work, provided the King remained in place. If they lost, they could still retreat. But would Cailan stay put? Loghain hoped so, but couldn't claw the doubts out of his mind. It was Cailan's vanity against sound strategy, and Cailan's vanity was a force to be reckoned with indeed. The same vanity that decreed that this incursion was to be a blight. Doubts aside, stupidity could still get one killed when fighting a larger army, with or without a dragon involved.

Then he heard it. A faint whispering in the distance, like an Orlessian dress scraping over dead leaves, leaving a trail of misery behind. The battle was about to start. Loghain couldn't see the darkspawn at first, and wondered what was delaying them. Had they sensed something? That could ruin the entire plan. Loghain held his breath. The moments stretched into ages, and the air grew tense.

_Why aren't they charging? _Cauthrien asked, but he held up a hand to silence her. Some of the men shifted nervously behind them, but he didn't turn around.

It was a relief when the darkspawn finally charged. The hellish thunder of their charge was vastly preferable to the suspense of waiting on them to move. He frowned as he spotted an ogre and then another in their ranks, those would have to be watched carefully. The darkspawn had crossed about halfway to the base of the ruins when Cailan's archers unleashed a volley that filled the sky with red glints before crashing down. There was no telling how many darkspawn had fallen, because there were to many that had already taken their place.

After the darkspawn had advanced another hundred yards or so the Mabari were unleashed, a small wave of dogs unleashed to deter the ocean that was their adversary. Loghain frowned, sending the dogs into the gaping mouth of the advancing army had not been part of the plan, and spelled out near certain death for the beasts. The darkspawn didn't even waver, and the mabari were simply swallowed up by the encroaching blackness. There was a distinct feeling of dread as Loghain considered what was likely about to happen. The King was a bit of a fool, but surely he wasn't stupid enough to charge the darkspawn? Cailan had seemed willing to adhere to the plan at the meeting.

_ Stay you fool. _Loghain whispered to himself, but it made no difference. The army charged, and a dread chill fell over him. Cailan's army stood no chance in the open, and the plan required Cailan to have most of his army when Loghain charged- he had made a point of that several times before the final strategy meeting. What could have possibly- he knew the answer to that without even having to see them leading the charge.

Wardens, the wardens had convinced the King to abandon the plan and charge into a deathtrap. Treachery, Loghain clenched his fist and gritted his teeth at the notion. Hadn't he warned the King not to trust them? He had, and he had been right all along. One thing though, did not make sense: why would the wardens sacrifice themselves just to kill the king. Unless... he looked up at the tower of Ishal. He knew he should have had his own men light that beacon. There were still inconsistencies, but it was beginning to make sense.

Cauthrien asked him for orders with an an anxious look on her face. He considered the situation very carefully, noting the darkspawn still rushing in from the wilds. If he ordered a charge, they could be flanked the same way he had intended to defeat the darkspawn. That would be disastrous. If they didn't charge though, Cailan was certain to die, and there would be no heir. That could mean a civil war, but Fereldan would still have an army. He looked up at the tower again, it hadn't been signaled yet, but would the fire be lit? He considered that. The wardens would have to light the beacon in order to ensure that he charged, and thus that his own army was destroyed. But the King would give the signal, which would mean that all darkspawn were on the field, meaning he could not be flanked while charging in to save the King. But they could still all die if Cailan lost too much of his force by the time the beacon was lit. There were no good options, so he decided on the one that was the least unappealing. _Wait for the signal. _

From there it was a matter of patience. Loghain became increasingly uneasy as the battle raged on, as the King's army was slowly whittled away. If the beacon was lit soon, there was still a chance. But the signal remained unsent, and the beacon remained unlit. Had Cailan already died? If so, there was only one course of action, and that was to retreat and prepare for what came next. As he waited Loghain thought he saw two of the wardens trying to flee with a small group of soldiers. He had expected a better exit strategy from such a famed order. Yet still the beacon remained unlit. Loghain frowned, the King's army would not last much longer, but it was suicide to rush the horde until after it came.

When it did come entirely too much damage had been done, the King's army was more than two thirds gone. Cauthrien looked at him for orders, but his mouth was dry. He couldn't save the King, he knew that. He still had to try though. He opened his mouth to give the order but changed his mind abruptly as he remembered the Orlessian forces that would soon be at the border. Someone had to ensure the wardens treachery didn't hand Fereldan nto the hands of Orlais. _Sound, the retreat. _Nothing in his voice hinted to his misgivings.

_But, what about the king, should we not-_

_ Do As I Command. _Loghain growled as he grabbed her arm. She stared at him perplexed for a moment, than shook off his hand.

_Head out! All of you let's move! _Loghain heard his soldiers leaving behind him, but didn't budge. He watched the battle for a few moments longer, then turned to follow his men away from the deathtrap. He offered a silent apology to Maric, and to Cailan, and he offered a prayer to The Maker for the foolish king.

A surviving knight would later tell him that the tower was lit nearly an hour after the signal was given.

* * *

The greatsword thundered to the ground and Loghain stared at it. His eyes passed next to the warden as she turned away. _I can't, I won't do this... _she said softly. He saw Alistair out of the corner of his eye as he lifted the blade himself. _I will, I owe that to Duncan. _

It was good to see some of Maric in his bastard son. Perhaps he would be a fitting ruler after all. He didn't look at him though, he kept his eyes fixed on the warden, the only person who had never accused him of betraying the King at Ostagar in order to take the throne. Why was that? What did she think of what had happened that day? He wished he could know that, but knew he wouldn't have the chance to ask. Maybe she felt her own guilts, that she wasn't deserving of judging him.

The blade flashed as it soared through the air.

He was certain of one thing though. She had not seen that day what he had: a suicide charge and an unlit tower.


End file.
